


Kinktober 2020 - 1 - Blindfold

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	Kinktober 2020 - 1 - Blindfold

Emu found himself covered with a blindfold. He raised an eyebrow as Hiiro slipped it over his eyes, “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see..” Hiiro chuckled, “Or you won’t. But you’ll feel.”

Emu felt his pants being pulled down before a wet hot sensation surrounded his cock. He soon realized it was Hiiro’s mouth.

Hiiro took him deep in his throat, almost gagging himself on Emu’s length.

Emu moaned and bucked his hips.

After a few minutes, he felt something poking at his hole. He moved a bit and allowed it in, feeling a plug enter him. Hiiro continued to suck Emu off.

Emu finally began shaking before he shot his load down Hiiro’s throat.

Soon, he was unblindfolded before Hiiro pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
